Baby Vampire Drama
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: Bella gets pregnant. Alice can't see her future. Edward wants to kill the baby. So Bella runs to her dad in Mystic Falls, where she finds more supernatural species. Vampires, doppelgängers, shapeshifters, werewolves, hybrids, reincarnations, cold ones, witches, hunters and Bella pregnant by a vampire; what can go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGES/INFO:**

**Alaric,Jenna and Isobel didn't die. Ric and Jenna weren't transformed into vampires. Elena has a fraternal twin who looks like Ashley Benson,her name is Maddeline and she is a vampire-werewolf-witch-human. Bonnie didn't die bringing Jeremy back and Jeremy stayed dead. The Gilbert house wasn't burned down.**

**Elena and Damon are married. Stefn and Rebekah are married. Katherine was turned back into a vampire with a witch's help and she married Elijah. Jenna and Ric are married and have a daughter:Miranda Scarlett Saltzman. Klaus and Caroline are married. Kol didn't die and he and Maddeline are married.**

**Damon and Elena live at the Bording House. Stefan and Rebekah live at her house from Season 4. Madeline and Kol live at a mansion near Klaus's. Klaus and Caroline live at the Mikelson Masion. Katherine and Elijah live at a house near the one of Rebekah. Jenna and Ric live at the Gilbert House.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA'S P.O.V,**

I just found out I am pregnant.I can't believe it. We finally had sex and now we are going to start a family. He'll be so happy. A blur made me loose my thoughts.

"Bella,love are you alright?"Edward asked

"Of course,why wouldn't I be?"I asked him

"Alice couldn't see you or your future. Is something wrong?"Edward asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant"I said looking down and when I looked up he was shocked. His phone rang, I took it out of his pocket.

"Carlisle,is it possible for vampires to go into shock?"I asked.

"What happened?""No,everything is alright"I said."Bella,are you alright?"Alice asked taking the phone from Carlsile."Yeah,just pregnant"I said and Edward took the phone away.

"Carlisle,I understand what will happen if it's born...We'll be there as soon as possible"Edward said quickly and hung up and started packing.

"Edward,what's going on?!Where are you taking me?"I yelled at him

"We're going to my is getting that thing out of you"Edward said in disgust making my heart break.

He is supposed to be happy,not trying to kill our baby.I couldn't reason with him,so as soon as he was out of vampire-hearing sight I called the only number that could help me.

After twelve rings he picked up

"Ugh..hello?"he asked

"Daddy"I said

* * *

**IT'S NIGHTIME-MADDELINE'S P.O.V.**

This was like the tenth time I was vomiting ,I am just about to go and buy a pregnancy test.

"Are you okay,love?"Kol asked while he rubbed my back

"Yeah,it must have been something I ate or something in the blood"I said while standing up.

"It was like the tenth time today,take the test"He said and handed me a pregnancy test. He softly grabbed my face and made me look at him. He had a pleading face. I sighed and looked down at the test.

"Okay"I grudgingly said and he left the bathroom

3 minutes later

"I'm not pregnant"I said while getting out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch we had in our room. Well, I didn't really sit on the couch, I sat on top of Kol.

"Then,you are getting an appointment with Meredith"Kol said massaging my shoulders.

"I'm a vampire.I only go to the hospital,when I'm pregnant,to visit or to steal blood bags"I said and went to the bed only to be stopped by Lillian's cries.

"I'll go"I said stopping him from going,in the way I stopped at Nick's room to see him sleeping peacefully, thank god.

When I arrived at the nursery I gingerly walked towards the crib and carefully took the ten month old into my arms. I took calming steps around the room and when she was asleep again I kissed her forehead and left to my room with Kol.

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

"Isabella...is it really you?"Daddy asked

"Yes,please...please help me"I said,holding tears back

"Of course baby,what is it?"Daddy asked

"I can't do this on the phone"I said

"Yeah...when are you coming to Mystic Falls"He asked

"I should land in the morning"I said,now crying

"Of course,call me when you get to Mystic Falls,okay?"He asked

"Sure...I still need to pack and to bug the ticket"I said

"Of course...see you when you land honey"Dad said

"Okay,bye"I said and hung up

* * *

**Just some futher information:**

**Mikaelson-Lockwood Family:**

**Kol Mikaelson**

**Maddelynn Aria Lockwood Mikaelson**: 21 eternally; 21+ years old. Human-Vampire-Werewolf- Witch hybrid.

**Natalia Elizabeth Mikaelson**: 5 years old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid. Twin to Nick.

**Nicholas 'Nick' Bryan Mikaelson**: 5 years old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid. Twin to Natalia.

**Lillian Reina Mikaelson**: 10 months old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid.

**Salvatore-Gilbert Family:**

**Damon Salvatore: **

**Elena Salvatore:**

**Danielle Miranda Salvatore:** 4 years old. Twin to Damian. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Damian Giuseppe Salvatore:** 4 years old. Twin to Danielle. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Elizabeth Susanne Salvatore**: 1 year old. Vampre-human hybrid.

**Salvatore-Mikaelson family:**

**Stefan Salvatore: **

**Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore:**

**Anthony 'Tony' Damon Salvatore:** 4 years old, almost 5. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Jessica Lydia Salvatore:** 3 years old, recently turned 3. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Rose Isabelle Salvatore:** 8 months old. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Mikaelson-Forbes Family:**

**Klaus Mikaelson:**

**Caroline Mikaelson-Forbes: **

**Henry Nicholas Mikaelson:** 5 years old. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Arabella Carolyn Mikaelson:** 3 years old. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Unborn baby**: 2 months in Caroline's womb. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Mikaelson-Pierce** **Family:**

**Elijah Mikaelson: **

**Katherine Mikaelson Petrova: **

**Robert Brandon Mikaelson: ** 5yearsold. Vampire-human hybrid.

**William Steven Mikaelson**: 3 1/2 years old. Vampire-Human hybrid.

**Kaitlynn Andrea Mikaelson:** 10 months old. Vampire-human hybrid.


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a side note: The story is taking place on 2017. Bella was born according to the story's timeline on 1999.**

**Check out my other stories and my Polls.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I'm amazed that neither Edward or Alice stopped me from going to Mystic Falls.

When the plane landed I called my father and told him, he gave me the address to his house. I gave the address to the cab driver and after a 45 minute drive I arrived at a house that looked to be for a family. And who knows? Maybe after all of the years of being alone he finally found love, married and had some kids. From the looks of it, he did since there was a swing set on the front yard and some toys laying around.

I got the key from under the dead flower pot and opened the house.

The closest wall to the entrance was covered with photos.

But, there was one that especially caught my attention. I guessed the photo had been took on a wedding. There was a woman with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. Her golden blonde hair was long and fell in waves until her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful, strapless, siren styled wedding dress and had her arms wrapped around a man's neck. He had Brown hair and dark Brown eyes. His build was lean and muscular. Both of them were looking at each other with genuine smiles and love in their eyes. It wasn't until I really looked close at the picture that I saw how tall he looked compared to her. While she stood at maybe 5'2, he was at least 5'11. The next photo also caught my attention. It was the same couple, only that this time they were kneeling with their arms held out and in the middle there was a little girl with blonde hair growing in her little head. She had bluish hazel eyes and was trying to walk towards the blonde woman, who I assumed, was her mother.

I brushed a tear away when realizing it was there. Why couldn't Edward and I be like that?

I don't knows how long I stood there looking at the photos, but it must have been a while because when I awoke from my trance was when my dad came down the stairs and I came face to face with him.

''My, Isabella. You have grown so much'' I blushed. ''And you look so beautiful'' I continued blushing.

''How about I take you to lunch at the Mystic Grill. We can talk there.''

''Sure''

As he drove, I thought about what would I tell him. How would I tell him that I was pregnant with a vampire's baby.

I pulled away from my trance by his talking.

''So…what did you want to talk about?''

''I…I'm pregnant''

The car drifted. ''Are…are you sure?''I nodded and started crying. ''Don't cry honey'. I'm not mad.'' As he started driving again, I said, ''Really?''. ''Really.''

''Dad. My baby's father is a _vampire_'' I whispered the last word.

**Maddeline's P.O.V**

I had to run to the bathroom and leave the parlor and Elena talking when I felt another surge of nausea rising up my throat.

Barely making it to the bathroom I puked my guts up.

Slowly, I stood up and walked back to the parlor. Rebekah, Elena, Katherine and Caroline all had their worried faces on.

When seeing me enter Elena immediately walked towards me.

''Still with morning sickness?'' She, like almost everybody else thought I was pregnant.

'''Lena. Please. I'm not pregnant. Are we going to go through this again? It probably is you know what"

"I know what? Don't speak in riddles." Rebekah complained

I shook my head. "If you don't remember, then try to do it. Coz, I won't tell you. Now, are we leaving?" I smirked as I picked up my purse and started pushing the handles of Lillian's stroller towards the door. Rebekah started pushing Rose's and Kat started pushing Kaitlyn's towards the door.

Within 10 minutes we were sitted with our husbands and other children.

When finally the kids had something to do (a.k.a. painting) Kol leaned over and kissed my neck. I giggled quietly as his mouth travelled towards my ear. ''You look ravishing''

**Bella's P.O.V.**

''_Dad. My baby's father is a __vampire__'' I whispered the last word._

That one word sent him fuming. The car drifted once again. ''Dad if you're gonna keep doing that, then I'll just walk''

''Don't try to change the subject! What do you mean by the father being a VAMPIRE?! Isabella, didn't I teach you that Vampires are dangerous?''

''Yes, but…''

''But what?''

''I fell in love, just like you and mom did all of those years go'' As soon as I said 'mom' and 'love' in the same sentence his face softened.

We arrived at the Grill soon after. And as soon as e went inside I noticed that it was the local hangout area. The table that made itself be looked upon was full with maybe 10 adults with then ages ranging from maybe 21 to around 30, 28.

The same woman from the photos I had seen on my father's house was there sitted next to the man and on the stroller there was the baby.

The owman was wearing a black dress that didn't seem to reach her knees, maybe the middle of her tighs, _maybe_. It was tight on the bodice and on the better part of it, it was covered with black sequins that made her look extravagant. Her hair was straight and seemed to be dancing beneath the dim light that she had. She looked like an angel and how _**I wished on this single moment that I could simply be her.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you wait for so long! I went on a trip with some friends, and when I came back I went directly to another one. I didn't return until Today and I couldn't start writing the chapters on free time during the trips since I didn't have my computer.**

**However, let's go on with the story.**

Bella's P.O.V.

After we made our order, dad went to the bathroom and the woman I had seen on the photos along with a brunette who was a few inched taller than the blond.

''Can I help you?'' I asked calmly.

''You know he already has a girl, right? You know that he's married.'' The brunette one said with attitude.

''We were going to go and meet her after we ate'' I said choosing my words carefully.

''Look, we haven't seen our aunt that happy in years. I won't just stand there and watch as you enter the picture and destroy their happiness'' the blonde one said. **(can you guess who Bella's dad is? Bet you can)**

''I'm not trying to destroy their happi…''I was interrupted because the blonde one grabbed my hair and slapped me across the face. I wasn't about to let her hurt my baby, so instead of slapping her I threw her to the floor and straddled her so we were slapping and scratching each other. During those few minutes I heard the brunette saying. "Li…lynn…lynn please…"

We sstayed there for a few minutes until I felt a stri¡ong pair of arms being wrapped around my waist pulling me up.

I turned around and saw….Edward

I turned my head and saw the other girl being helped off from the floor by the man I had seen in the photos at my father's house. I also saw a girl around 4 or 6 with piercing blue eyes and curly mid-back dark brown hair had her arms wrapped around the brunette's. She was trying to get to the blonde and the man who were now standing and he was making sure that she was okay.

''You got lucky, you know that, right? And why are you protecting her!'' The blonde screamed at him.

''Maddie, stop it's not what you think. Kol, can you?'' Alaric told her.

''Because I'm his DAUGHTER!''I screamed at her. ''I'm ALARIC'S DAUGHTER!''


	5. Chapter 4

**I didn't mean to make Elena and Maddeline b*tches. It just came out that way. Sorry if I offended anyone. But…be warned! While this stories rating won't go up for language or behavior, or for any other reason whatsoever; Maddeline won't get along with Bella. Her reasons won't be explained until the last few chapters. 965 words yoo hoo! This is rather long and is a treat from me to you.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

''She's-your…W-wa-ait…wh-at?'' She, Maddie stuttered.

''Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?'' Edward asked as he checked me over.

''I'm okay seriously,'' I said as I held my little nugger between my hands. ''But…I think that we really should take this someplace else''I said noticing the crowd around us getting larger.

The man holding the blonde's waist, Maddeline's, nodded also noticing it and said, ''We can go to our house. There is more than enough place.''As he said it, he put his hand on top of his wife's mouth-to make sure she wouldn't say anything, I guess.

_Mikaelson-Gilbert-Lockwood House. The Cullens, the Mikaelson-Salvatores, the Mikaelson-Pierces, the Mikaelson-Forbes and the Salvatore-Gilbert are all there, plus Jenna, Scarlett and the pack._

The kids were playing in a nearby room while the adults talked in the parlor.

Maddeline had gone upstairs upon their arrival, claiming she had nausea and also claiming that she had to change.

After 10 minutes of her being upstairs, Kol-I had learned that was the name of her husband- had gone and looked for her. A good 5 minutes later, Kol came downstairs with Maddeline being thrown across his right shoulder.

When they reached the parlor, he set her down and she crossed her arms.

Immediately questions started being thrown.

''Alaric, I don't understand, how is she your daughter?'' ''How come you never talk about her?'' ''Why didn't we know about her?'' ''Why is she even here?'' ''Yeah, why is she even here? Human, maybe not even 18 and with 2 heartbeats, at least I waited to do the deed.''The last 2 sentences came from Maddeline and no matter how determined to not let show the hurt I knew it was useless. She had hitten me where it hurt.

Dad, however decided to ignore her. ''Well…um it's difficult to explain.''

''Maybe I should explain.''I said feeling more confident.

''My parents are Alaric and Isobel Flemming.''I saw Elena, Damon, Stefan, Maddeline and Kol tense at my mother's name. ''I was born on September 13, 1999. My mother died when I was 3 years old. Later to discover that she actually abandoned me and my father, so only my dad raised me. I'm here because because I'm pregnant with his child, which he wants to kill.'' I gestured towards Edward.

''So you're the vampire who got my daughter pregnant.''Dad said, his words laced with venom.

''Yes.''Edward said calmly. ''But I have my reasons.''

''Care to explain them, then?''My father said.

''When Bella gives birth, she'll die. The baby will be too strong for her body and it will kill her. I can't let her die.'' Edward's word shocked me. Maddeline, however, wore an emotionless mask.

The, she just giggled making all of our yees turn towards her.

''So…so…so…so…Bella is pregnant. Edward wants to kill the poor baby.''At least she understood me. ''Let me tell you a secret, Edward. If Bella wants for the baby to live, you'll have to accept it. There is nothing that can keep a mother from doing what she wishes with her children. Trust me, I'd know.''

''How would you know? I mean, I thought Rosalie was selfish, but what I've seen of you makes her look like a saint.''

The faces of Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, Elijah, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah all turned dark as if reviving a horrible memory.

''WE,'' she signaled to all of them. '''were all living in New Orleans. Caroline had already given birth to Henry and Kol and I thought that we'd give having children a shot. When I found out I was pregnant, I was on Could 9. Keep in mind, that when I turned into a vampire, I felt as though my whole world shattered. I had always wanted kids, I had always wanted to grow old with my husband and just because of a difference of a second, it had been taken away from me. Granted, I'd be able to spend eternity with my friends and husband, but I couldn't have children. So, when I found out I was pregnant, I was on Could 9. Though, it didn't last. My first trimester was normal, unless you count that I had to puke from 10 to 15 times a day. But things changed on my 5th month. With each new day, I was weaker. I craved more blood. By the time I had reached the third trimester I was more dead than alive. Kol kept suggesting that I asked a witch to kill the baby, that I should take a real immortality elixir, but I resisted. I couldn 't do that. It wasn't until the eve of my 9th month that I went into labor and I felt as though I had died after giving birth. But…when I saw my babies, when I saw Nick and Natt, there isn't a word to describe what I felt. Over time, my health got better as well as my relationship with Kol. The point is, Edward, you should accept what Bella wants to do. There is nothing you'll be able to change it.''Maddeline said and suddenly, I felt pity for her. She had been through so much and almost died just to have her babies and she was a vampire when she had them. What would happen to me? _**I no longer wished to be her. In fact, I actually dreaded to be her. **_


End file.
